powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Modification
The power to create advanced modifications and variations of special attacks/techniques. Variation of Special Attacks and Power Modification. Also Called *Technique Modification Capabilities The user can create advanced variations and modifications of pre-existing special attacks/techniques using various means, such as charging more power into the technique. Applications *Attack Compression *Attack Mixture *Charged Attacks *Transformation Advancement Associations * Ability Mastering * Power Modification * Special Attacks Known Users Gallery Bill Drill.png|Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) perform the Bill Drill, an enhanced version of the Beak Buster. Getsuga_Tensho.jpg|Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) using the Kuroi Getsuga, an black enhanced version of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho with greatly augmented speed and power. Dragonball-Episode008 304.jpg|Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball) firing the MAX Power Kamehameha, an augmented Kamehameha used in his Max Power form. Goku Super Kamehameha.jpg|Among Son Goku's (Dragon Ball) different modifications of the Kamehameha are the Super Kamehameha... Goku's Angry Kamehameha.gif|...the Angry Kamehameha... 10xKamehameha.png|...the 10x Kamehameha... Kamehameha_Rebirth.jpg|...and the Rebirth Kamehameha. SlidingUltra2.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) converting the offensive energy of the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha to defensive energy. GokuSpiritBombFrieza02.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) has also created several modifications to the Spirit Bomb, such as the Large Spirit Bomb... Goku's Super Spirit Bomb.gif|...the Super Spirit Bomb... Universal_spirit_bomb.png|...and the Universal Spirit Bomb. FriezaHomingDD.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) performing the Death Saucer, a modified version of the Destructo Disc that can be remote controlled. Death Ball Frieza.jpg|Frieza has multiple variations of his Death Ball technique... Destroy the Planet!.jpg|...such as Destroy the Planet!... 100% Death Ball.jpg|...the 100% Death Ball... Golden_Death_Ball2.png|...and the Golden Death Ball. FriezaSSGokuBarrageDeathBeam.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) performing the Barrage Death Beam, a rapid-fire variation of the Death Beam. 100xBigBangKamehameha.png|Gogeta (Dragon Ball) firing the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, an enhanced Big Bang Kamehameha. FullpowerDeath.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) uses the Full Power Death Beam, an enhanced version of Frieza's Death Beam... FutureTrunksKilledbyCell.png|...to kill Trunks. Piccolo_the_Super-Namek_-_Multiple_Disks.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) performing the Chain Destructo Disc Barrage, a rapid-fire variation of the Destructo Disc. Screenshot_88.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) performing the Solar Flare x100, an enhanced version of the Solar Flare. Tien's Kikōhō.gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) firing the Shin Kikōhō/Neo Tri-Beam, a modified rapid-fire version of his Tri-Beam. RogaFufuKen.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball) preparing the Neo Wolf Fang Fist, an upgraded version of his Wolf Fang Fist. Vegetaspiked.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) modifies Rage Shenron's Dragon Thunder for close combat, impaling and electrocuting Vegeta. Baby Put to Rest - RDBF Throw.PNG|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) has created two modifications to his Revenge Death Ball, the Revenge Death Ball Final... Flaming Death Ball.png|...and the Flaming Death Ball. DragonballGT-Episode057 116.jpg|Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) using his Super Ice Ray, a modified version of his Ice Ray. CrimsonGalickGun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) performing the Crimson Galick Gun, an advanced version of his Galick Gun, as a Super Saiyan 3. Rose_Black_Kamehameha.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) preparing the Super Black Kamehameha, a modified version of his Black Kamehameha. Galick Beam Cannon fire.png|Mira (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) firing the Galick Beam Cannon, an enhanced version of Vegeta's Galick Gun. Great_Ball_Rasengan.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) has created various modifications/variations to the Rasengan, such as the Big Ball Rasengan... Senpō Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan.png|...Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage, multiple Senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan... Tailed_Beast_Rasengan_Infobox_1.png|...the Tailed Beast Rasengan... Planetary_Rasengan.png|...the Planetary Rasengan... Chōōdama Rasengan.png|...Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, an amplefield Rasengan infused with Senjutsu... Wind Release Rasengan.jpg|...adding his nature affinty of Wind, Wind Release: Rasengan... File:Naruto Wind Style - Rasenshuriken.gif|...and its advanced form, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken... Naruto_Vs_Kaguya.png|...and later modifies his Rasenshuriken with the chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts. Lightning_Cutter.png|Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori. Sasuke's Flapping Chidori.gif|Using the power of his Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) modifies and enhances his Chidori into the Flapping Chidori. Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) Spirit Gun Mega.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Spirit Gun Mega, the most powerful variation of his Spirit Gun attack. Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Roar.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to modify his Fire Dragon's Roar into the Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. Altered_God_Mode.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) using Altered God Mode, a modified version of her War God Mode without the drawbacks. Luffy's Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|While using Gear Second, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) modifies his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Gatling into the Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, a barrage of super sonic speed strikes. Rengoku_Onigiri.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) performs the Rengoku Onigiri, a much stronger version of his Onigiri technique... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|... Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai/Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, an enhanced version of Sanzen Sekai/Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds... Pika_MegaVolt.png|Pika (Pokémon Adventures) uses MegaVolt, a modified Thunderbolt at 10x the strength. Dark Nova Pokken.jpg|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) prepares the Dark Nova, a modified, massive Shadow Ball that produces an explosion visible from space. Exfireball.png|Ryu's (Street Fighter) Shakunetsu Hadoken is a modified Hadoken that uses fire. Great_Spin.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) performs the Great Spin, a modified Spin Attack with increased range and power. Red Spiral Ray.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) unleashing the Red Spiral Ray, an enhanced version of his signature Atomic Breath. Muei-Tou Yamikiri.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) using the Muei-Tou Yamikiri, a modified version of the Muei-Tou that possesses offensive cutting ability. Archie_Shadow_Chaos_Blast_(wide).PNG|Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) has developed different variations of his Chaos Blast for different situations, ranging from a massive explosion... Chaos_Blast.JPG|...to a narrow energy beam... Archie Shadow Chaos Blast.JPG|...to an energy-amplified punch. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha's (InuYasha) perfected Meidō Zangetsuha is modified to take the form of a barrage of dimensional blades rather than a simple portal, allowing it to affect targets that were resistant to the original version Super Ground Quake.jpg|Fox McCloud (Star Fox Adventures) using the Super Ground Quake, a more powerful version of the Ground Quake. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers